My Feeling to You
by dwei fujoshi akut
Summary: Apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto sejak saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Gaara hingga kini


**Type : **One Shoot

**Pairing: **Naruto Uzumaki × Gaara

**Rate : **T

**Warning : **Naruto's POV, canon, yaoi, may be OOC, typo(s)

**Disclaimer : **NARUTO Masashi Kisimoto, My Feeling to You Dwei bekerjasama dengan Rie Suzaku dan Araishi Ichinose

**Summary : **Apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto sejak saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Gaara hingga kini

**A/n : **

Dwei : Dwei tau kalau ide ini benar-benar pasaran, apalagi sebagian besar isinya adalah percakapan yang dibuat oleh Kishimoto Sensei. Tapi hanya ini yang terpikir saat ingin memulai kiprah di Fanfic. Jadi, mohon maafkan Dwei yang tidak kreatif ini *membungkuk dalam-dalam*. O ya, **kalau tidak suka jangan baca**! Dwei ngeri kalau harus dapet flame di fic pertama.

Rie : ga papa kok Dwei! Tenang aja! Kita semua dah tau kalo kamu gak da kreatif-kreatifnya *senyum sadis*. Yang mau ngeflame juga silahkan! Aku mau tau siapa flamers sejati di sini.

Araishi : udah nggak usah banyak ngomong. Cepat mulai *cuek duduk sila sambil minum kopi*.

All : enjoy!

-»Rie § Dwei § Araishi«-

**My Feeling to You**

Anak menyebalkan.

Itulah yang terpikir olehku saat pertama kalinya kau muncul di hadapanku.

Dengan cuek dan sombongnya kau memandang ke arah kami, shinobi Konoha.

Saat itu kita, para shinobi dari seluruh klan dan desa, berkumpul untuk mengikuti Ujian Chuunin.

Kau tau? Saat itu aku benar-benar kesal padamu! Tak satu kali pun kau melihatku. Menganggapku ada pun tidak. Yang kau lihat hanya si Baka-Sasu tak berguna itu! Kau ingat apa yang kau katakan saat aku ingin memperkenalkan diri?

"Aku tak tertarik... Ayo, pergi!" Lalu kau menghilang begitu saja tanpa menoleh lagi.

Kata-katamu benar-benar membuatku down, kau tau? Aku sampai berpikir apa aku ini terlihat begitu lemahnya?

Satu lagi alasan muncul untuk mengalahkan si Baka-Sasu itu dengan telak.

.

Kali ke dua aku melihatmu dari dekat, adalah saat kau mau melakukan sesuatu entah apa pada Lee di rumah sakit.

Saat itu kukira kau ingin membunuhnya.

Aku ingat betul apa yang kau lakukan padanya saat seleksi Ujian Chuunin tahap dua. Saat kau dan dia harus berhadapan satu lawan satu. Tanpa memperlihatkan sedikit pun emosi, kau menghancurkan lengan dan kaki Lee dengan pasirmu. Selanjutnya yang kutau, Lee tak akan bisa kembali ke keadaan semula. Tulang lengan dan kakinya hancur. Bahkan para ninja medis memfonisnya tak bisa menjadi sinobi lagi. Kau tau? Aku berpikir kau sangatlah tak berperi kemanusiaan. Bukan begitu caranya untuk menang. Tanpa harus menghancurkan tangan dan kaki lawan, kau pasti bisa menang mudah. Aku yakin itu.

Kau bukanlah seorang pemenang! Kau hanya seseorang yang kejam!

Dan saat itu, aku melihatmu masuk ke kamar rawat Lee tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun, mengarahkan pasirmu ke tubuhnya yang tak berdaya. Apalagi tujuanmu kalau bukan membunuhnya?

Tapi tak bisa kusangkal, entah kenapa aku sedikit syok saat dengan tenangnya kau mengatakan apa yang akan kau lakukan pada si alis tebal.

"Mau kubunuh."

Terlebih saat kau menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru yang sedang mengekangmu dengan jurus Kagemanenya.

"Apa kau punya dendam pribadi padanya?"

"Tidak ada. Aku mau membunuhnya hanya karena ingin saja. Kalau menggangguku, kalian juga akan kubunuh."

Lagi-lagi aku berpikir kau ini benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan. Kita tak boleh bicara seperti itu dengan seenaknya. Orang-orang pasti akan menganggapmu tak punya otak. Tak punya hati.

Walau berpikir seperti itu, entah kenapa aku ingat tentang diriku sendiri. Aku tau betul, dulu aku selalu ingin membunuh siapa pun yang dengan seenaknya menyebutku monster. Siapa pun yang tanpa perasaan memandangku seakan ingin aku lenyap. Siapa pun mereka yang membuatku harus merasakan neraka kesepian.

Dan kini, di depan mataku ada seseorang yang dengan mudahnya berkata mau membunuh orang hanya karena ingin.

"Orang sepertimu tak akan bisa membunuhku!" Dengan berani aku membalas ancamanmu.

"Dari tadi sudah kubilang hentikan, kan!" Shikamaru berusaha menahanku. "Orang ini punya kekuatan seperti monster! Kau tau itu, kan!"

"Aku punya monster yang asli. Aku tidak akan kalah dari orang begini!" Aku tau yang aku katakan adalah benar. Masih segar dalam ingatanku, monster berkekuatan besar terkurung dalam tubuhku. Dengan cakranya aku tak akan kalah darimu.

Apa kau tau betapa syoknya aku saat kudengar apa balasanmu, hingga membuat aku yang berisik ini diam?

"Monster, ya...kalau begitu aku juga...sama. Seperti kata kalian...aku tidak dibesarkan dengan normal. Aku lahir dengan merenggut nyawa perempuan yang seharusnya kupanggil ibu... Untuk jadi shinobi terkuat...ayahku memasukkan inkarnasi pasir ke dalam tubuhku ini dengan ninjutsu. Aku dilahirkan sebagai monster."

"Inkarnasi pasir...?" Hanya Shikamaru yang masih bisa mengeluarkan suara.

"Roh pendeta tua Sunagakure yang disebut Shukaku dan disegel dalam guci." Dengan tenang kau menjawab.

"Heh...apa itu hal yang pantas dilakukan oleh orang tua? Rasa cinta yang aneh."

Saat itu aku hanya sadar akan satu hal. Apakah dalam tubuhmu itu ada sesuatu yang disegel sama sepertiku?

Kata-katamu selanjutnya membuat lututku lemas.

"Rasa cinta, katamu? Jangan samakan aku dengan tolak ukur kalian... Keluarga...akan kuberi tau seperti apa hubungan itu untukku. Itu hanya seonggok daging yang dihubungkan oleh kebencian dan keinginan membunuh. Aku diajarkan berbagai macam rahasia Shinobi oleh ayahku. Dibesarkan dengan cara dimanja secara berlebihan dan boleh berbuat sesukanya. Kukira itulah yang namanya rasa cinta... Setidaknya sampai kejadian itu muncul."

"Kejadian itu...?" tanya Shikamaru. Sekarang aku merasa heran kenapa kami jadi sangat tertarik dengan apa yang kau ceritakan.

"Sebenarnya, itu apa, sih!" Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, aku lega aku bisa mengeluarkan suarakau lagi.

Kau hanya diam. Apa kau kehabisan kata-kata saat itu?

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku sekali lagi, berusaha mengingatkanmu bahwa masih ada kami yang butuh penjelasan.

Setelah itu aku melihat senyummu untuk pertama kalinya. Bukan. Bukan senyuman manis yang kau berikan padaku seperti sekarang saat kita sedang berdua. Tapi seringai kejam yang membuatku mematung sekali lagi.

"Selama enam tahun ini, sejak berusia enam tahun...ayah kandungku sendiri berkali-kali berusaha membunuhku..." Kau terus berucap seakan tak sadar akan ekspresi kami yang memucat. "Keberadaanku yang terlalu kuat ini jadi menakutkan. Sepertinya, waktu berumur enam tahun, diputuskan aku adalah makhluk berbahaya. Sampai sekarang pun, bagi mereka, aku hanya makhluk dari masa lalu yang ingin dilenyapkan. Kalau begitu, apa guna keberadaanku ini dan untuk apa aku hidup? Waktu berpikir begitu, jawabannya tak kutemukan. Tapi, selama masih hidup, alasan itu sangat diperlukan. Kalau tidak sama saja dengan mati."

Saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itulah, ekspresimu berubah. Seringai tak lagi terkembang di wajahmu. Dahimu berkerut. Matamu semakin lama kian menyipit. Seakan kau tengah menahan rasa sakit yang takkan dipahami oleh siapa pun.

"Apa yang dikatakan...orang ini?" kata Shikamaru pelan.

Nah. Benar, kan? Rasa sakit itu takkan bisa dipahami oleh siapapun. Orang-orang hanya akan menganggapmu gila bila berkata seperti itu.

Tapi...apa kau tau? Hatiku ikut sakit saat kau mengatakannya. Aku...mengerti... Aku paham apa yang kau ucapkan... Aku bisa melihat rasa sakitmu... Kau...sama sepertiku...

"Lalu, aku ambil kesimpulan begini." Kau kembali meneruskan. Ekspresimu kembali kosong. Tenang seakan tak terganggu. "Aku ada untuk membunuh manusia selain diriku." Dan senyum ke dua kau perlihatkan. Senyum lega kali ini. Tapi entah kenapa senyum itu semakin membuatku meraasakan kengerian. "Akhirnya, aku merasa lega dalam ketakutan karena tak tau kapan akan dibunuh... Dengan terus membunuh pembunuhnya... Aku bisa memahami alasanku hidup."

Nah. Aku benar lagi, kan? Apa yang kau ucapkan selanjutnya memang mengerikan.

"Bertarung demi diri sendiri, terus hidup hanya dengan mencintai diri sendiri. Kalau kau pikir semua orang ada hanya untuk membuatmu merasakan hal itu, tak ada dunia lain yang menyenangkan seperti ini..."

Kau menggantung kata-katamu. Tapi, aku merasa tau apa yang akan kau ucapkan berikutnya. Kalimat yang menyatakan tentang perasaanmu...akan suatu keberadaan dalam dirimu... Kali ini aku berharap tebakanku salah.

"Selama masih ada orang untuk kubunuh di dunia ini dan membuatku merasakan kesenangan hidup... Keberadaanku tidak akan hilang."

Cukup! Cukup sudah! Jangan kau katakan apa pun lagi! Tak sadarkah kau? Kau sudah berhasil membuatku mengingat perasaan itu! Perasaan kesepian yang mendorongku untuk membunuh orang lain! Tak taukah kau? Bagaimana kerasnya aku berusaha menghalau keinginan itu dulu? Membelokkan seluruh pemikiran otak dan perasaan hatiku? Mengubah keinginan membunuh dengan semangat untuk menjadi Hokage terkuat demi membuat orang-orang brengsek itu menerima keberadaanku...

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku gemetar. Bagaimana? Bagaimana orang sepertimu berhasil bertahan di dunia gelap itu hanya dengan berpegang pada keinginan membunuh? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa terus sendirian merasakan apa artinya hidup dengan membunuh orang lain?

Apa ada orang seperti ini? Orang seperti dirimu di dunia ini? Tidak. Tak mungkin ada. Duniamu berbeda. Sangat berbeda dengan dunia yang kupilih untuk bertahan...

Saat itulah, sekali-kalinya aku merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat seumur hidupku. Satu-satuya saat di mana aku dipaksa melangkah mundur di hadapan lawanku.

.

Keterlaluan!

Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan sekarang!

Kemarin kau mencoba membunuh Lee hanya karena ingin, kini kau membahayakan Sasuke hanya untuk memuaskan kehausanmu akan darah?

Tapi...wujud apa yang kau pakai? Kenapa tubuhmu jadi seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa...kau ini?

"SAKURA!"

Tidak... Sekarang kau meyerang Sakura? Mendorongnya begitu saja dengan tangan anehmu itu...

Apa...apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Aku tau...saat ini kau bukan dirimu yang biasa...

Mata itu...mata yang membuatku takut padamu...

Apakah...sekarang...yang ada di hadapanku ini...adalah monstermu? Shu...kaku?

Itu...mata...shukaku?

"Ada apa...? Bukannya kau mau lari?" katamu dingin. "Apa arti mereka bagimu?"

"Me...mereka temanku!" tantangku. "Coba saja kau lukai mereka lebih dari ini! Akan kuhabisi kau!"

"KYAAA!"

Ukh... Sakura!

"Ayo... Ada apa? Bukannnya kau mau menghabisiku?" Kau terus saja memprovokasiku. "Cepat maju."

"SIAAAL!"

Sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menolong Sakura?

...

"Maksudnya, kau adalah siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang menghancurkan desa! Selama ini kau dibohongi penduduk desa!"

Aku tau... Aku tau di dalam tubuhku ada siluman rubah berekor sembilan... Sorot mata penduduk desa bertambah dingin... Benar-benar menyakitkan...

Tapi...

"Naruto! Bagaimana kalau pergi makan ramen setelah sekian lama?"

"Horee! Aku! Hari ini aku mau yang babi panggang ekstra besar!"

Itu...pembicaraanku dengan Iruka Sensei...

"Huh! Si super bodoh ini... Kalau mau menang dariku, latihan lebih keras sana."

"Berisiiik! Aku takkan kalah darimu, tahuuu!"

Cih! Kata-kata menyebalkan itu! Sasu-brengsek!

"Hei, Narutooo! Sasuke bilang apa tentang aku?"

"Dia tak bilang apa-apa kok. Anu! Anu! Apa kau tak mau tau apa pendapatku?"

"Aku tidak perlu!"

Sakura...kau tetap dingin ya...

"Hmm... Naruto, kalau cuma makan ramen dan pemberian orang, kau bisa benar-benar mati, lho. Ninja harus makan lebih banyak sayur."

"Eeeh! Aku tidak suka sayur!"

Kakashi Sensei cerewet! Terserah aku mau makan apa, kan?

...

Aku punya orang-orang yang mengakui keberadaanku. Karena itu... Meski ada monster ini dalam tubuhku, aku masih bisa bertahan. Aku...sungguh bersyukur... Karena...aku sudah tidak sendiri lagi.

Kalau...mengingat saat-saat gelap itu... Neraka kegelapan itu... Kalau saja...kalau saja aku tetap sendirian seperti saat itu...

Apa aku akan jadi seperti dirimu?

Tidak! Aku tak mau!

Aku tau... Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu. Hingga kau menyimpulkan bahwa dirimu ada untuk membunuh orang lain.

Kau terus menderita sendirian... Sama sekali tak pernah merasa lega, selain itu... Tak percaya orang selain diri sendiri... Dalam neraka itu kau bertarung sendirian sampai sekarang...

Itu benar... Kalau dibanding denganmu... Aku yang telah memiliki orang-orang yang telah mengakui keberadaanku ini... Mungkin seperti orang lemah yang hidup di dunia tanpa ketegangan dan penuh kebahagiaan...

Apa... aku bisa melawan dirimu yang seperti ini?

"SIAAAL!"

Brengsek! Pikiran macam apa itu? Tidak! Aku tak boleh kalah! Entah apa perasaan panas ini, tapi hanya denganmu... Hanya denganmu aku tak boleh kalah! Aku tak akan pernah menyerah kalah padamu walau harus mati!

Aku akan menyelamatkan semuanya!

.

"Ukh... Jangan mendekat!"

Di akhir pertarungan itu, akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengarmu memohon... Haha! Jadi begitu ya? Kau sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghadapi aku yang keras kepala ini?

"Jangan mendekat!"

Biar kuberitau kau sesuatu...

"Penderitaan... Sebatang kara itu bukan hal yang mudah dihadapi... Perasaanmu itu... Entah kenapa... Sangat kumengerti sampai rasanya sakit..." lirihku. Ha..ha..rupanya aku juga sudah kehabisan cakra ya... "Tapi...aku sudah punya orang-orang yang berharga... Orang-orang yang berharga untukku... Tak akan kubiarkan terluka... Kalau tidak begitu, walau harus membunuhmu... Aku akan menghentikanmu..."

"Kenapa...?" kau bertanya. "Kenapa, hanya untuk orang lain, kau sampai sejauh ini...?"

"Karena mereka adalah orang-orang berharga untukku... Yang menyelamatkan aku dari neraka kesendirian itu... dan mengakui keberadaanku..."

"Rasa cinta..."

Hanya itu yang bisa kudengar terakhir kalinya darimu. Setelah itu aku tak sadarkan diri dan tak tau bahwa ada sedikit yang berubah darimu.

.

"RINDUNYAAA˗˗˗˗˗! SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERUBAH!" Ha ha! Yah~ Itulah yang terucap saat akhirnya setelah dua tahun mengembara bersama Sennin Mesum, aku kembali ke tanah kelahiranku, Konoha.

Saat ini aku sudah menjadi lebih kuat! Aku yakin aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang aku mau! Melindungi teman-temanku, menyeret pulang si baka-Sasuke itu, dan menjadi Hokage! Ha ha! Semangatku sungguh meluap!

Hal pertama yang harus aku lakukan sekarang adalah, menguji kemampuanku melawan guru Kakashi. Ujian yang sama dengan yang dulu pernah kulakukan bersama Sasuke dan Sakura, merebut dua lonceng kecil dari tangan guru bermasker itu. Dan coba tebak! Aku berhasil kali ini! Tidak ada yang namanya jurus 'derita seribu tahun' atau menggelantung terbalik di pohon. Aku benar-benar mengambil lonceng itu dengan siasat yang bagus, tanpa ada celah sedikit pun! Walau aku harus melawan sharingan.

"Wah, kalian juga sudah jadi kuat ya. Tak kusangka loncengnya bisa direbut." Guru Kakashi mengatakannya dengan datar sih, tapi aku yakin dibaliknya dia pasti bangga padaku dan Sakura yang sudah sampai sejauh ini. Aku yakin itu!

"He he! Mungkin aku sudah melampaui guru Kakashi lho!" seruku dengan percaya diri.

"Fu fu, yah tidak masalah sih. Aku juga masih muda. Masih bisa berkembang lagi. Aku baru saja mengembangkan jurus baru yang tidak mungkin kalian kalahkan, yaitu jurus..." balas guru Kakashi, membela diri dari kekalahannya tadi.

KRUUUKKK~~~

Ah! Perutku...

"Benar juga! Tadi aku belum makan ramen! Aku lapar nih!" ujarku tak mengindahkan apa pun yang diucapkan guru Kakashi. Kurasa dia muram deh setelah itu...

"Aku juga lapar," timpal Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita minta traktir guru Kakashi!"

"Setuju!"

"Ah! Aku lupa! Sekarang aku harus segera pulang dan menyelesaikan laporan tentang kelompokku yang baru. Sampai jumpa." Haakkhh! Guru Kakashi! Main kabur begitu saja! Dasar!

...Aku melirik ke arah Sakura. Akan kucoba untuk menarik perhatiannya sekali lagi.

"Ne~ Sakura~ bagaimana kalau kita ken˗˗"

"Boleh. Asal kau yang bayar semuanya."

Ah...sialan belum juga omonganku selesai! Cewek ini kadang menyebalkan. Yah~ biarlah hitung-hitung perjuangan cinta.

"HEI! Shikamaru! Temari! Sini-sini! Coba lihat siapa ini!" tiba-tiba Sakura berteriak.

Ha ha. Senang juga rasanya ketemu teman lama setelah tiga tahun. Kami membicarakan banyak hal. Mulai dari pertanyaan apakah selain luarku, dalamku juga berubah? Apakah mereka berkencan? Sampai tiba-tiba Shikamaru menanyakan hal itu.

"Oi, Naruto. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan ujian Chuunin-mu?"

"Hah?" Aku hanya bisa memasang muka bodoh. Apa maksudnya?

"Ujian Chuunin, bodoh! Di angkatan kita hanya kau yang belum Chuunin. Dan sebagai tambahan informasimu, Neji, Temari, dan Kankurou, mereka sudah Jounin," jawab Shikamaru.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Entah kenapa otakku mencerna kata-katanya secara lambat. Kupikir penyakitku ini sudah sembuh, ternyata tidak sama sekali.

"HHAAAHHH!" akhirnya yang bisa kukeluarkan hanya teriakan.

Apa? Hanya aku yang masih Chuunin? Yang benar saja! Aku tertinggal lagi?

Lalu tiba-tiba aku teringat akan dirimu. Entah kenapa bayangan rambut merahmu itu muncul di otakku. Aku jadi heran sendiri. Kenapa beberapa saat yang lalu otak ini begitu lambat? Kenapa sekarang begitu cepat? Dan kenapa disaat kecepatannya meningkat, yang pertama muncul adalah kau? Kenapa harus kau yang hanya kutemui beberapa kali?

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan dia? Gaara! Bagaimana dengannya?" tanyaku terburu-buru.

"Gaara sudah jadi Kazekage sekarang," jawab Temari dengan bangga.

Kaze...kage...? Gaara...sudah jadi...Kazekage? Lagi-lagi aku kehabisan kata-kata. Otakku sudah benar-benar terpusat padamu sekarang. Tapi, aku sadar. Yang kurasakan setelah itu bukan rasa tidak suka atau iri. Yang muncul adalah perasaan lega. Ya...aku lega, aku lega kau bisa menjadi Kazekage.

Apakah itu artinya kau bukan senjata pemusnah lagi? Apakah sekarang kau tidak lagi menganggap orang lain sebagai sesuatu yang ada untuk kau bunuh? Apakah sekarang kau sudah berubah? Apakah kau tidak lagi...sendiri...?

...Aku...ingin segera bertemu denganmu dan bicara banyak hal. Tapi, apa aku bisa?

.

"Ho~aammm~" Haih...ngantuk. Tapi aku senang. Kau tau kenapa? Malam itu, setelah aku tau kau sudah menjadi Kazekage, aku bermimpi tentangmu. Di sana kau memakai jubah kebesaranmu, warna putih yang kontras dengan rambut merahmu. Kau dikelilingi banyak orang yang baik padamu. Kau...tersenyum pada mereka. Manis... Aku jadi penasaran, apakah kalau tersenyum, kau akan terlihat begitu manis seperti itu?

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Haduh... Sialan! Siapa sih pagi-pagi begini gedor-gedor pintu? Apa dia mau tanggung jawab kalau pintuku sampai hancur?

"Ya...siapa..?" Setengah malas aku berjalan ke arah pintu apartemenku dan membukanya.

"Naruto! Ini sudah siang tau! Kenapa baru bangun? Cepat mandi! 5 menit lagi kita harus ke kantor Hokage! Ada misi!"

Belum aku sadar siapa yang datang, orang itu sudah teriak-teriak panjang lebar di depan mukaku.

"...Sakura..." kataku pelan.

"Ihh! Mulutmu bau tau! Cepat mandi sana!" jawab Sakura sambil mendorongku.

"Baik..." Aku berbalik dan menutup pintu. Kudengar langkah Sakura sudah manjauh. Hhhh... Kadang-kadang aku heran. Kenapa sih dia tidak bisa bersikap ramah atau lembut padaku? Selalu berteriak, memukulku, atau bahkan membantingku. Apa memang seleraku, untuk suka pada perempuan yang galak seperti ini? Sekali lagi aku menghela napas.

.

Ok. Sekarang aku sudah di ruangan Nenek Tsunade dan sedang mendengarkan misi yang ia berikan pada kelompokku, aku, Sakura, dan Kakashi Sensei. Tapi...kenapa misinya level rendah begitu?

"Tidak mau! Apa-apaan, sih? Kau sadar kan kalau kami sudah lebih kuat dari yang dulu? Kasih misi yang lebih besar dong! Nenek!" kataku keras. Tidak peduli dengan kedutan besar di dahi Hokage wanita itu.

"Diam, Naruto! Kau tidak tau bagaimana kalau Hokage-sama marah!" bisik Sakura keras sambil mencekikku.

Berisik. Aku tau bagaimana Nenek Tsunade marah. Aku sudah pernah merasakannya sendiri. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku sekarang sudah lebih kuat. Kenapa harus tetap melakukan misi seperti itu?

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu di belakang kami menjeblak terbuka. Rupanya ada seorang kunoichi yang mendorongnya keras, atau menendangnya?

"Hokage-sama! Keadaan darurat! Permintaan bantuan dari Suna! Kazekage mereka diculik oleh Akatsuki!"

Rasanya seperti tersambar petir. Otakku kosong seketika. Gaara...diculik Akatsuki...

Seketika, aku menatap tajam pada Tsunade. Jelas, maksudku adalah: "berikan misi ini pada kami!"

Dengan sekali pandang Tsunade mengerti arti tatapanku. "Baiklah. Untuk kelompok 7! Sekarang juga kalian berangkat ke Suna! Cari informasi lebih lengkap dan bantu mereka! Selamatkan Kazekage!" dengan tegas, Tsunade memberi perintah.

"Baik," hanya itu jawaban dari Kakashi.

Dengan cepat kami membungkuk hormat dan melangkah pergi. Tapi, masih terdengar olehku kata-kata Tsunade, "Keinginanmu untuk misi yang lebih tinggi terkabul, Naruto."

BUKAN! Bukan misi seperti ini yang aku inginkan! Hatiku sakit memikirkanmu berada di tangan Akatsuki. Aku tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu. Mereka akan menarik monster dalam tubuhmu...dan membunuhmu.

.

Cepat! Cepat! CEPAT! Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiranku sekarang. Lebih cepat lagi! Aku harus menambah kecepatan lariku! Kenapa orang-orang di belakangku ini terus berkata bahwa aku harus memelankan kecepatanku? Apa mereka tak tau keadaan darurat yang sedang terjadi? Apa mereka tak tau betapa aku tak ingin terlambat? Apa mereka tak tau terlambat berarti kau pasti...mati?

"Ada segel di sini," kata Kakashi dari atas batu besar yang menghalangi jalan masuk gua. "Segel Gofu Kekkai."

"Bagaimana cara melepaskannya?" kata Guy. Kelompoknya membantu kami di tengah perjalanan.

"Gofu Kekkai ini membangun kekkai dengan meletakkan kertas bertuliskan 'KIN' di lima tempat berbeda. Kita harus melepasnya secara bersamaan," jawab Kakashi.

"Di mana empat lembar yang lain?" kataku sambil melihat ke arah kertas segel di atas permukaan batu yang berdiri kokoh di hadapan kami. Aku mungkin terlihat lebih tenang. Tapi, itu hanya kedokku. Dalam hati aku ingin segera menghancurkan batu sialan ini dan melihatmu.

"Neji," kata Kakashi tegas. Dia melihat kegusaranku yang siap meledak.

Cepat, Neji mengamati daerah di sekitar kami dengan Byakugan-nya dan mengatakan di mana letak kertas-kertas itu. Kelompok Guy yang pergi untuk melepas segelnya. Kami yang tersisa, bersiap untuk menghancurkan batu yang menghalangi. Sayang, bukan aku yang menghancurkannya. Tapi, Sakura.

Dalam sekejap batu besar brengsek itu hancur di bawah kepalannya. Tapi, pemandangan berikutnya membuat kemurkaanku bangkit seketika. Kau...terbujur kaku...terbaring menjadi alas duduk salah satu anggota Akatsuki.

"KALIAN! AKAN KUHANCURKAN!" Aku berteriak di bawah cakra Kyuubi yang mulai menguasaiku. Kemarahanku menjadi pemicu monster itu keluar.

Tapi tidak. Aku tidak akan mengakui bahwa kau telah mati. Tidak akan pernah. "Gaara! Kenapa kau santai saja tidur di situ? Cepat bangun!" teriakku. "Berdiri Gaara!" aku tau suaraku semakin terdengar gelisah. "Oi! Gaara! Dengar tidak?"

"Hentikan, Naruto... Kau pasti sudah tau, kan?" kata Kakashi pelan.

"Benar, kau pasti tau! Kalau dia sudah mati, hm?" timpal Akatsuki berambut pirang panjang yang duduk di atasmu.

Kurasakan cakra Kyuubi semakin menguasaiku. Setitik air mata tergenang di sudut mataku. Kugertakan gigi untuk menelan kembali umpatan yang sudah di ujung lidah. Fisikku mulai berubah. Taringku mulai memanjang dan menebal. Pupil mataku menyempit dan berubah vertikal. Cakra merah mulai menylubungiku tipis.

"Kembalikan," ucapku masih menahan emosi. "Kembalikan Gaara," iris mataku berubah merah. "KEMBALIKAN GAARA, BRENGSEK!" dan akhirnya amarahku meledak.

Dengan rasa sakit, takut, sedih, dan marah, aku menerjang mereka. Kuarahkan cakra Kyuubi pada mereka. Tapi, Kakashi menahanku, "Tunggu, Naruto! Percuma kau menghadapi mereka dengan mengamuk seperti itu! Kau harus tenang! Kalau tidak, mereka akan membunuhmu berikutnya!"

Selama aku terdiam menenangkan diri, dengan santainya kedua Akatsuki itu mengobrol tentang siapa yang akan memburu Kyuubi atau yang mana yang lebih indah, seni ledakan atau keabadian. Brengsek! Kembali tersulut, aku mengeluarkan salah satu gulungan pemanggil senjata dan melemparkan senjata panggilan itu pada mereka. Tanpa menoleh, salah satu dari mereka menjadikan benda seperti ekor mekanik sebagai tameng. Benar, aku tak boleh maju tanpa taktik. Percuma. Mereka terlalu kuat. Apa...kekuatanku yang sekarang...belum cukup...bahkan hanya untuk merebut tubuhmu kembali? Gaara...

Kedua orang itu mulai bergerak. Salah satu dari mereka, yang berambut pirang, membawamu dalam paruh sejenis burung putih.

Tidak! Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka membawamu pergi dari hadapanku! Tak akan! "HEI, KAU! TUNGGU!"

Sial! Aku tak bisa tenang kalau begini! Kau dibawa oleh mereka. Dalam keadaan sekarat. Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau kau pergi! Kau harus ada di sini! Bertarung denganku, berdebat tentang arti hidup denganku, bercerita banyak hal padaku, berbicara padaku, melihatku... Kau harus ada di sisiku sekarang!

Terus-menerus aku menerjang dan menyerang orang yang membawamu. Berusaha keras merebutmu. Tapi sebanyak apa aku mencoba, sebanyak itu pula aku gagal. Bahkan untuk meraih burung putih besar itu saja aku tak mampu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Serangan berikutnya...terjangan berikutnya...usaha berikutnya...

Tapi aku sadar. Semakin lama seranganku semakin gencar dan membabi buta. Nyaris tak ada jeda. Apa aku akan berhasil merebutmu darinya? Apa aku tidak akan mati, kalau orang itu tiba-tiba menyerang saat ada celah terbuka di antara seranganku? Apa aku bisa tetap berlari seperti ini sementara, jauh di bagian terkecil logikaku, aku tau kau tidak mungkin masih...hidup? Rasa gusar dan gelisah mulai menggerogoti tekadku yang slalu di sebut tekad baja, pantang menyerah. Tapi, kenapa? Saat orang-orang memandangku dengan tatapan dingin, aku masih bisa membalas mereka. Saat kematian Kakek Sarutobi, aku masih bisa memasang ekspresi kuat. Saat kepergian Sasuke, aku masih bisa tenang. Tapi, kenapa? Saat kau yang pergi, saat kau yang terluka, saat kau yang menjauh, aku merasakan takut, sedih, gelisah, muncul bersamaan dalam satu waktu? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"GAARA TAK AKAN KUSERAHKAN PADAMU!" Seranganku yang terakhir, gagal lagi.

Lagi. Aku harus meningkatkan kekuatanku lebih dari ini. Aku harus lebih ccepat, lebih kuat,lebih akurat˗˗

"NARUTO! AKU BILANG TUNGGU!"

Guru...Kakashi...

"Tak apa-apa... Kita pasti akan mengambil Gaara kembali," katanya pelan, menenangkanku seakan tau apa yang kupikirkan.

Kemudian, panjang lebar dia mulai membicarakan taktik. Serangan baru dengan kerja sama antara dirinya dan aku. Aku mulai tenang dan tidak banyak bicara. Pikiranku mulai jernih. Aku mulai menatap ke depan. Cakra Kyuubi perlahan mulai tenang. Tapi bukan berarti amarahku lenyap sudah. Kini ia terpendam jauh, siap untuk kuledakkan bila ada sedikit saja pemicu.

.

Beberapa lama kami menjalankan taktik, akhirnya celah untuk merebutmu muncul. Kuarahkan Rasengan tepat ke arah anggota Akatsuki itu. Sesuai dugaan kami, saat dirinya harus waspada dengan jurus Mangenkyo Sharingan Guru Kakashi, ia tak bisa mengantisipasi seranganku. Satu-satunya cara, ia menghindar dengan melompat turun dari burung besar yang selama ini ditungganginya. Langsung saja, setelah ia menghindar, kuarahkan jurusku pada leher burung itu dan membawa potongan kepala berisi dirimu menjauh.

Tapi, saat kulihat dirimu yang benar-benar tak bernyawa dari jarak dekat. Amarah yang sempat reda, tersulut.

"Tak akan kumaafkan..." aku mendesis nyaris tak terdengar.

Dan saat berikutnya, aku sudah menghantamkan tinjuku ke wajah sang Akatsuki. Bersama keempat Kagebunshin, aku menghajarnya habis-habisan. Menghantamnya terus-menerus di area perut dan wajah, area di mana seseorang akan mati bila terkena pukulan sekuat itu. Aku tak peduli. Aku tak peduli siapa yang akan mati. Aku tak mau tau apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya selama aku bisa merasakan nikmatnya balas dendam akan kematianmu. Terakhir, kuhantamkan Rasengan pada perutnya. Tapi, entah sejak kapan manusia yang kupukuli sejak tadi berganti menjadi tanah liat. aku tak tau kapan juga tak mau peduli. Aku terlalu terlena akan amarah yang mulai menarik keluar Kyuubi dari dalam tubuhku.

Cakra merah mulai keluar. Membungkusku rapat seakan mantel kuat yang melindungiku. Ekor cakra mulai muncul. Terus bertambah, yang semula hanya satu, kini sudah nyaris tiga. Kurasa aku mulai tak sadarkan diri sekarang...

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa dingin. Tubuhkau mulai melemah. Pandanganku kembali jernih. Dan mantel cakra itu perlahan lenyap. Ah... Guru Kakashi, sudah memberiku segel itu rupanya. Segel yang bisa menahan cakra Kyuubi secara paksa.

Walau napasku masih terputus, aku berusaha keras untuk tetap tertawa. Yah...paling tidak, orang-orang di sekitarku tidak lagi khawatir walau diriku sendiri memaksa kegalauan itu untuk tetap ada di belakang. Bagaimana pun juga, aku masih punya nafsu untuk membalas kematianmu. Aku tidak rela dan tidak akan pernah rela kau menjadi seperti ini. Aku...tidak ingin kau pergi seperti ini...

Tidak! Kau belum pergi! Masih ada kesempatan! Dengan Ninjutsu Medis-nya, Sakura pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu!

"Sakura..." dengan lirih aku memanggilnya mendekat. Meminta pertolongannya. Dia mengangguk.

Kulihat dirinya membentuk suatu substensi cakra di dadamu. Perlahan ia memeriksa adanya kehidupan dalam dirimu. Tapi, tak ada reaksi. Setelah beberapa detik, ia menatap mataku tajam dan menggeleng.

Pandangan mataku meredup. Kilat semangat yang slalu kutampakkan hilang seakan terbawa olehmu. Kurasakan tubuhku mulai bergetar. Air mata menetes melalui daguku. Aku tak bisa menyangkal kenyataan lagi. Kau telah pergi. Kau sudah tiada. Tak ada kesempatan lagi.

"Kenapa...Gaara...? Kenapa harus selalu Gaara...?" lirihku. "Kamu baru saja jadi Kazekage, kan? Kenapa harus mati dengan cara seperti ini...?"

"Tenanglah sedikit, Naruto Uzumaki..." Ada orang lain di belakangku yang juga berkata lirih. Nenek itu! Tetua Suna!

"BERISIK!" Merekalah yang sudah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini! Akar permasalahan ini berasal dari otak picik mereka! Aku tak bisa memaafkan mereka! Benar! Merekalah yang harus disalahkan! Merekalah yang harus membayarnya!

"Kalau kalian shinobi Suna tidak memasukkan monster itu, pasti tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini!" jeritku. "Kalian pikir Gaara itu apa? Apa kalian pernah bertanya padanya? Kalian hanya makhluk egois dan sombong yang suka memanfaatkan orang lain!" Ugh...kenapa ini? Kenapa aku tak bisa menahan omonganku? Kenapa air mata ini terus mengalir? Berhentilah...!

"Naruto..." panggil Sakura. Berusaha menenangkanku dengan lembut.

"Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke sekarang, aku tak bisa menyelamatkan Gaara," lirihku di tengah isakan. "Apa gunanya berlatih selama dua tahun? Apa gunanya berusaha menjadi kuat kalau tak bisa melakukan apapun?"

Sunyi. Tak ada yang bisa membalas kata-kataku. Dan di saat berikutnya yang kutahu, nenek tetua Suna menghampirimu dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tubuhmu. Dia menciptakan suatu eksistensi cakra yang ˗˗walau aku tak begitu mengerti ninjutsu medis˗˗ padat dan kuat.

"Hei, nenek, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku heran. Aku mendekatinya hendak menjauhkannya darimu.

"Tunggu, Naruto," Sakura menahanku.

"Tapi, apa yang dilakukan nenek itu?" Aku kembali berteriak. Aku tidak rela tubuh Gaara harus di utak-atik lagi oleh para tetua tak punya hati itu. Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya.

"Menghidupkan kembali Gaara."

Aku tertegun. Tak ada satu kata pun yang terlintas di otakku. Maka, aku pun terus memperhatikan nenek itu dengan dahi berkerut. Setelah beberapa saat nenek itu berucap lirih, "Ukh...sial, cakraku tidak cukup..."

Segera aku tersadar dari transku. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk di sisi lain tubuhmu.

"Kalau cakra, disini ada banyak. Aku punya banyak cakra. Pakai saja!" Aku mulai bersemangat. Apakah cara ini benar-benar bisa mengembalikanmu? Aku tak tau. Tapi, apa pun itu harus dicoba.

Aku meletakkan tanganku di atas tangan Nenek Chiyo. Membagi cakraku padanya. Menyalurkannya padamu.

"Naruto..." Tiba-tiba Nenek Chiyo memanggilku. "Ini permohonan dari seorang nenek tua... Kau adalah orang yang bisa memahami penderitaan Gaara. Keberadaan yang paling penting... Gaara juga memahami pendaritaanmu... Tolonglah...Gaara..."

Aku... keberadaan yang paling penting bagi Gaara? Benarkah? Benarkah...aku sangat penting bagimu? Kalau benar, aku...sangat senang...dan bahagia.

Aku menutup mataku, berusaha mencari keberadaanmu. Memohon dengan segala kekuranganku untuk bisa bersamamu. Di dalam sebuah dunia yang sering kulihat saat aku kesepian, dunia yang dulu selalu hanya berisi aku dan orang-orang yang membenciku, kini tampak diriku tersenyum bersama orang-orang yang mengakuiku. Aku terperangah untuk beberapa saat, tertawa pada diriku yang terlihat bahagia. Tapi...pernahkah kau merasakan kebahagiaan ini? Sudahkah kau merasakannya sekarang? Aku...ingin sekali berada di sisimu untuk memberikan kebahagiaan itu karena hanya aku yang mampu memahamimu.

Dengan segera aku memalingkan diriku. Berputar ke belakang dan berlari mencari sosok yang kurindukan, sosok yang selama ini kupikirkan, sosok yang tak kusangka kuimpikan selama ini. Seorang anak berambut merah dan bermata emerald.

Yang kutemukan menimbulkan sakit yang amat sangat di hatiku. Kau...meringkuk di tengah gurun luas tanpa seorang pun di sisimu. Aku tak tau apakah kau menangis atau marah pada hidupmu. Apapun alasanmu sampai kau menjadi seperti ini, serasa merobek hatiku dan menceraikannya. Kumantapkan diriku untuk menarikmu keluar, untuk menyelamatkanmu dari jurang kesepian yang pernah menelanku. Aku tak mau kau terus seperti ini. Aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan padamu.

Sedetik kemudian, kau membuka matamu. Kau pasti melihat, di sekitarmu kini banyak sekali shinobi dari desamu. Mereka datang untuk menolongmu. Memperjuangkanmu dari tangan Akatsuki. Dan...apa kau lihat diriku? Duduk di sampingmu...menumpu tubuhmu dengan tanganku...memandang wajahmu dengan senyum yang sungguh lebar? Aku...sangat lega bisa melihat kilau emeraldmu lagi.

.

.

.

"Naruto," suara lembut menyadarkanku yang tengah melamun.

"Gaara..." Aku menoleh ke samping dan melihatmu menatapku. Tanganmu di atas dadaku.

Aku sedikit tertegun beberapa detik. Kenapa kau tidur di sebelahku? Kenapa kita tidur satu ranjang? Kenapa aku dan kau tidak pakai baju? Kenapa kulitmu yang pucat sedikit memerah di hadapanku?

Beberapa detik kemudian otakku yang lambat ini akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yang membuatku melambung. Ah! Ya! Kita baru saja melakukan 'itu', kan! Bodohnya aku bisa lupa!

"Ya, ada apa, Gaara?" Dengan santai aku mengalungkan sebelah lenganku ke lehermu, menjadikannya bantal untukmu.

"Kau memikirkan apa tadi?" tanyamu. Kau bergelung padaku.

"Memikirkanmu," jawabku dengan sedikit seringai, menikmati semburat merah di pipimu. "Aku mengingat saat aku bertemu denganmu pertama kali."

"Memangnya tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau pikirkan, Tuan Hokage?" tanyamu datar. Tapi, aku tau kau masih tersipu.

"Ti~dak~" Cengiranku semakin lebar.

"...Sebaiknya kita segera bersiap. Sebentar lagi rapat dimulai, Tuan Hokage." Dengan cepat kau bangun dan masuk ke kamar mandi apartemenku.

Yah...sekarang sudah 7 tahun sejak kau kembali dari kematian. Kau dan aku sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama 1 tahun ini. Aku sudah berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang dan mengalahkan Sharingannya. Aku diangkat menjadi Hokage saat umurku 17, Tsunade melepaskan jabatannya untuk mengembara lagi.

Aku kembali mengingat saat aku akhirnya bisa mengakuimu sebagai satu-satunya orang yang ingin kuikat di sampingku selamanya. Di ruang Hokage, setelah kita mendiskusikan hubungan kerjasama dengan Amegakure. Aku memelukmu dari belakang saat kau mulai melangkah untuk keluar.

"Gaara..." bisikku tepat di telingamu.

Aku merasa kau menegang dalam pelukanku. Tapi, suaramu yang menyahutiku tetap datar dan dingin seperti biasanya, "Tolong jangan bersikap seperti ini, Tuan Hokage."

Tanpa sedikit pun menghiraukan kata-katamu, aku mulai membisikkan ungkapan hatiku, "Aku ingin sekali ini saja, kau mendengarkanku." Aku menarik napas, mempersiakan diri. "Selama ini, dalam setiap waktu yang kumiliki, aku selalu berusaha mengerti perasaan ini. Aku tak pernah menyangka, bahwa saat akhirnya aku menyadari arti dari rasa ini, aku terus berusaha mengusirnya. Tapi, seperti yang bisa semua orang duga, bentuk emosi yang kumiliki ini tak bisa begitu saja hilang. Hingga saat ini, aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa merasakannya? Kenapa aku harus memilikinya? Kenapa aku harus menerimanya?" Kembali aku mengambil napas untuk meredam detak jantung yang tak bisa kutahan kecepatannya. "Akhirnya aku mengerti. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Tanpa keberadaannya, aku akan kembali ke dunia gelap itu lagi. Dunia dimana aku tak bisa merasakan apa arti keberadaanku."

Kulepaskan pelukanku dan kubalikkan tubuhmu, menghadapku. Kuangkat dagumu, mampertemukan dua pasang mata berbeda warna ini. "Aku ingin kau tau, perasaan ini ada karnamu dan hanya untukmu. Perasaan yang lebih dari cinta dan kasih sayang. Aku, ingin menjadikanmu milikku, selamanya...Sabaku no Gaara."

Saat itu, kau hanya menunduk. Perlahan kau melepaskan tanganku dari pundakmu. Dengan tatapan dingin kau berkata, "Kita harus segera pulang dan beristirahat, Tuan Hokage."

Semula, aku sangat sedih. Dengan senyum yang tetap terukir rapi di wajah, aku mengangguk. Kurasakan dengan jelas, hatiku bagai terpecah menjadi beribu serpihan. Mungkin, tak bisa terselamatkan lagi bila kau tidak meneruskan ucapanmu. "Aku tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang, Naruto. Kumohon, berikan aku sedikit waktu."

Terasa pintu cahaya kembali terpampang di depan mataku. Dengan semangat aku kembali ke apartemenku.

Sebulan kemudian, kita bertemu di desa Amegakure. Tengah malam sebelum kita kembali ke desa masing-masing, kau datang ke kamar penginapanku. Dengang wajah yang amat serius kau berkata bahwa kau menerimaku lebih dari seorang sahabat dan sudah sejak lama kau menganggapku sebagai satu-satunya orang terpenting dalam hidupmu. Saat aku tersadar dari rasa terkejut, seketika aku memelukmu dan menciummu. Aku bersyukur telah memilihmu menjadi bagian dari jiwa dan ragaku.

Aku kembali ke waktu kini ketika kau keluar dari kamar mandi. Melihatmu dalam balutan handuk dan rambut basah membuatku kembali ingin memelukmu. Tapi, jelas saat ini aku harus menahan nafsuku atau aku akan berakhir dalam genggaman pasirmu.

**END**

-»Rie § Dwei § Araishi«-

Dwei : Yup! Itulah. Semoga readers menyukainya

Rie : Benar-benar maaf fic ini sama sekali tidak kreatif

Araishi : Tapi kami janjikan fic berikutnya adalah hasil otak kami

All : REVIEW PLEASE~~~~~~


End file.
